The Last First Time
by gg42
Summary: An anon on Tumblr prompted: What if your OTP is in an established relationship and they find out one evening that one of them will be dead by morning but they dunno who. There is no hope of beating this, they have to just accept it. What do you think they'd do? What would they say to each other? How would they spend their last hours together? Warnings: Implied character death


**Pairing**: Kurt/Blaine

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warnings**: Implied character death

**Summary:** An anon on Tumblr prompted: What if your OTP is in an established relationship and they find out one evening that one of them will be dead by morning but they dunno who. There is no hope of beating this, they have to just accept it. What do you think they'd do? What would they say to each other? How would they spend their last hours together?

* * *

Kurt looked to Blaine as he climbed into their bed. They both took the pill earlier. They had to. There was no way out. Not for them. Not for anyone. Those were the rules. The law. But they had no way of knowing who would be the one to awake in the morning. Alone. Widowed at thirty.

He rolled into his husband's arms, their bare skin brushing against each other in a promise. "I can't do this," Kurt whispered into his husband's neck. "I can't bear the thought of being without you."

"Shh," Blaine whispered back, his voice cracking as he told Kurt he loved him, hands holding him tight until Kurt pulled back and stroked his cheek, looking down, falling into the honeyed depths of Blaine's eyes.

"I love you too, Blaine. I love you so much. You've made me so, so happy."

"I'm so glad I found you so soon in this life and that I got to spend my life loving you."

"Why are you talking like that? Like it's you-you t-that…" Kurt shook his head, re-burying his face as the first sob burst out of him.

"Hey, hey, _Kurt_." Blaine soothed, wiping the falling tears away, "Kurt, even if-if it's not me, it's true. You are the love of my life and no matter what comes next _nothing_ will change that. I will spend the _rest_ of my days loving you and only you."

Kurt's lower lip wobbled, his throat working hard to keep his crying in check as he pressed a fierce kiss to Blaine's lips. "I'm so proud to have been yours."

"_Kurt_-" Blaine cut himself off as his voice broke. "I'm _always_ going to be yours and you're always going to be mine, in this life and in every other." His lips grazed Kurt's in a hint of a kiss. "I can't wait to find you again. To fall in love with you all over again." Blaine's lips parted as Kurt kissed him once more, only this time slowly, teasing, his tongue dipping in as they let their bodies say everything they couldn't voice.

They took their time with each other that night in a way they hadn't since their honeymoon. Every touch, every kiss and gasp savoured as though made of the finest wine, their bodies moving together as though made of silk, pushing and pulling, their hearts heavy but their kisses light like a summer breeze, warm and dizzying.

As they drifted off in the dawn light, sleepy and sated, Kurt held his husband's hand clutched in his own, his cheek to Blaine's chest, and whispered, "I don't how to do this alone."

Blaine shifted slightly, holding Kurt tighter, voice quiet and slurring with sleep. "You won't have to, Kurt. I'll be with you, heart and soul, every day."

* * *

Kurt looked around him on the staircase as a pack of private school boys whizzed past him in a hurry to get somewhere. He tucked his sunglasses in his pocket and noticed someone handsome out of the corner of his eye.

"Excuse me? Um, can I ask you a question? I'm new here," he said to a dark haired suave boy in a blazer who slipped a pocket watch away as he stopped at the foot of the staircase.

"My name's Blaine," the boy, Blaine, said as he reached out to shake Kurt's hand.

"Kurt," he replied with a smile and breathed easier than he had in months, even though this boy and the touch of his hand took his breath away.

When a hand and a short cut were offered, Kurt took them willingly, falling all the while into the honeyed pools of Blaine's eyes that never seemed to leave his as the boy declared himself to be a teenage dream.

This is it, Kurt thought to himself, _this _is who I've been waiting for.

_Fin_


End file.
